Fairy Tail: A Demon's Help
by Mr. Hourglass
Summary: Given another chance at life, Vergil will have to adapt to this new world and find a girl named Wendy Marvell, the person he was ordered to protect. But will he do as he was told or follow the dark path once more?
1. Chapter 1: A New Life

**I love Devil May Cry and starting to build an addiction for Fairy Tail awesome humor and unique characters. So I hope you enjoy this chapter. The first chapter will take place after DMC3.**

_'Thoughts'_

"Talking"

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter One: A New Life

Vergil opened his eyes to see himself in a white void, where nothingness spread across the world like a desert. _'Is this the afterlife? I expected something more.' _He thought, looking unimpressed.

"I am sorry if my home doesn't meet your standards, son of Sparda." A voice said, although he couldn't tell which direction it came from since it sounded like it came from all sides.

"Who is there, show yourself?" He responded as he gripped Yamato held firmly in his left hand and his right on the handle.

The voice laughed. "Don't worry, I am not an enemy however I will reveal myself to you," Out of the white void, a large white dragon appeared easily 20 feet tall. Vergil wasn't easily surprised but the sight of the dragon even surprised him and prepare to draw his blade.

"No need for that I will not hurt you. I just came with an offer," The dragon's head leaned down to Vergil, letting him see the dark eyes it had. "A chance at a new life."

Vergil narrowed his eyes and didn't let up his stance. "A new life? Impossible everyone, no matter how powerful, only gets one chance at life and I used mine already."

The dragon laughed. "Yes that is true, although there are exceptions for a few people. I simply need you to protect someone important to a friend of mine. She will begin teaching a child in five years but after that an accident will befall on her, leaving the child alone in the world for sometime. I want you to find and protect her."

Vergil was shocked at this offer. "You mean become a babysitter?"

The dragon, somehow, smirked. "I guess you can put it that way, however if you decline I will be forced to send you to hell or you can find the child and protect her."

Vergil considered his choices before asking. "What's the catch?"

The dragon's smirk got bigger. "I knew you were smart. There are several conditions one, you mustn't kill or harm another living being unless necessary, two you will retain your devil side but a portion will be taken for something I need however you will regain that portion in time, three you must protect the child with your life. And four well you'll find out when you wake up."

"What do you mean when I wake up?" He asked, eyes narrowing.

The dragon chuckled, something that didn't sit well with the sliver hair half devil. "Good luck Son of Sparda, and one more thing, the girl's name is Wendy Marvell " The void broke apart as the dragon roared sending Vergil falling back to Earth, although not the Earth he knew of.

_Earth Land_

Vergil felt like his head was going to burst apart as he opened his eyes. He noticed that he was in a forest clearing and that the sun was setting.

_'Where am I and why do I feel different.' _He saw Yamato laying nearby and reached out to grab it when he noticed why he felt different. His arm was reduce in size, looking like the arm of an seven year old.

_'Impossible! This can't be!' _He looked around, saw a nearby lake, and looked at his reflection. His face was of an seven year old and his blue eyes staring back at him. Somehow he could hear that dragon's laughter in his mind. _'If I ever see that dragon again I will slice him apart.'_

Vergil picked up Yamato and walked off in a random direction, uncaring of where he went. _'That dragon said that his friend won't began teaching the child until five years from now, leaving me some time to get used to this new form and know where I am.' _He came out of the forest and found himself on the outskirts of a small village.

He then heard something from behind and turned around to see a wagon pulled by two horses and an young woman with raven black hair driving it. When she saw him, she pulled to a halt, stopping right near him and he could see that she was wearing a white shirt with blue jeans.

"Hey kid," Vergil's left eye twitch in annoyance at that. "Are you lost? Where are your parents?"

Vergil looked at her with an emotionless look. "I was just finding my way into town and as for my parents, they died a long time ago."

The woman gained a sad look. "Sorry to hear that kid, anyways you want to stay with me for a while? I've got plenty of room in my bar for someone like you."

Vergil shook his head. "Thank you for your offer but I can manage on my own." Before he could walk away, his stomach growled loudly and he remembered that he haven't eaten since he opened the Temen-ni-gru.

The woman laughed. "Well it seems you need food in that stomach, just follow me and I'll make you some at my bar." Vergil considered his opinions and decided to go with the woman who was about to get off to help him up but Vergil easily jumped on board the wagon, landing beside her.

The woman's eyes widen in surprise and awe. "Impressive," She made the horses go forward and continue on her way to town. "So kid what's your name?"

"Vergil." He replied, looking forward at the nearing town. "Well my name is Sora."

_Heaven's Tavern_

"Welcome to my little home," Sora said, gesturing to the medium size bar. "The rooms are upstairs but after your done eating I want you to help me unload."

Vergil raised an eyebrow at her. "You invite me to your home for food and now your telling to help you unload."

The woman shrugged. "My mother taught me that nothing is free so I expect you to help me around the bar and don't worry, its nothing heavy. Just a few crates of food and drinks." Vergil sighed and sat down as she walked into the kitchen, coming out a few minutes later with some rice, fish and drinks. "Sorry for the light meal, like I said the rest is in those crates."

When she turned away for a second to look at Yamato, which was leaning beside Vergil, he was already done eating. "What the? How did you?" She stuttered out as she examined the empty plate. She then looked at him who was walking back out to the wagon to get the crates so she ran out with him. Vergil watched as she took out one crate of five, struggling to hold it even though she was using two hands. He jumped into the back and came back out with the other four, surprising Sora so much she almost dropped the crate she was holding.

"Your just full of surprises ain't you Vergil." She said to herself as she walked back in and placed the crate in the kitchen where the rest were. She looked at Vergil and frowned which he noticed.

"What is it?" She pointed to his clothes. "You need to get out of those rags." Blinking he looked down at his clothes and sure enough he was wasn't wearing his usual attire but instead a shirt and pants that was stitched together. Before he could think where these clothes came from, she grabbed his left hand and began to drag him out of the tavern.

"Come on, I have a friend whose a tailor." Vergil broke out of her grip easily and said. "At least let me grab my sword." She sighed and nodded as he went back inside, coming out with Yamato in his left hand.

_Later_

"Sora! Glad your back from your trip!" An aqua haired woman said as she embrace her friend as Sora smiled. "Nice to be back, Aqua but its time to return one of those favors you owe me." She motioned to Vergil who was looking bored.

Aqua kneed down to meet his eyes. "A real cute one you got here Sora," She pinched his cheeks with both hands and if it wasn't for the agreement Vergil made with that dragon he would have broken her hands. "He defiantly looks like he'll grow up to be a real looker when he grows up. Is he yours?"

Sora shook her head. "I found him by the road but that's not important right now, he needs new clothes."

Aqua nodded her head and took a tape measure from a nearby table. "Alright then this won't take long."

_Five minutes later_

_'She wasn't kidding when she said it wasn't going to take long.' _Vergil looked at his new attire. He wore a blue long sleeve jacket along with dark pants that reached his ankles, brown boots, black inside shirt and his Yamato in his left hand. All in all, he was wearing clothes similar to when he was older, just smaller.

"I'm surprised that you suggested those clothes so quickly. If I didn't know better I'd say that you wore those clothes before." Sora

Sora unlocked her bar's door. "Anyway you look like the smart kind so you'll be helping me with the orders," She walked in and went behind the bar. "People will be coming in here soon, so get ready." Vergil sighed as he took a notepad from the counter and stood ready, setting Yamato behind the counter where people can't see it.

_An Hour Later_

Sora wasn't kidding when the tavern would be packed soon. In an hour, the place was filled with people, all drinking happily and chatting to each other. However most of the older women were talking about him, saying how cute he looked taking orders.

"Sora I need two more Angel's Drinks for table six." Vergil said, placing the order on the counter. Sora smiled and quickly began to make said drinks. "Coming up and here the drinks for table nine." Vergil took the nine drinks on the dish with one hand, not showing any effort, and brought the drinks to the waiting people who was all women.

"See ladies a real cutie Sora has working here." They giggled as Vergil placed the drinks down on the table gently. "Enjoy your drinks." He said in an uncaring tone but it only seemed to cause him to look cuter in there eyes.

"Aw! Acting like a cold guy now are you?" Vergil resisted the urge to face palm and turned away from the giggling table of women. However the good atmosphere was broken when the door burst opened and a large man with a sword strapped to his back walked in, laughing loudly. Behind him where seven men, each with a weapon on their body.

"Make way for the Howling Wolves Guild! The most powerful guild in all of Fiore!" The large man walked over to an empty table and sat down, the other men following him.

Vergil walked to Sora who was looking at the newcomers with a look of disgust and hated. "Who are those people?"

"They're just mages who poison the good reputation of other mages. The big one is named Wolf and he's been terrorizing this town for a while now but nothing serious beside demanding free food and drinks. Although he has hurt people before but if we try to call the Magic Council, he threaten to burn this town to the ground."

"Listen up, me and my guild mates want free drinks for the entire night and some entertainment from the ladies." Sora gritted her teeth together but stopped when she saw Vergil walking up to them.

The men looked at the child with little interest. "You all have to leave, your bothering the other occupations."

One of the men, who had a red mohawk, stood up and walked over to Vergil. "Listen up you little brat, nobody in this town tells the Howling Wolves what to do. So why don't you just take our orders and leave before we make you cry."

Vergil gave them an emotionless look. "I doubt that you can make anyone cry since your nothing but a weakling who doesn't know how to fight."

The man gained an enraged look and yelled while raising a fist. "I'll show you your place, you little brat!" He swung but Vergil, despite being smaller and weaker than before, easily caught the man's fist with one hand. Before the man could even think how surprised he was, Vergil swung a tiny fist into his chest, sending flying right into a wall, knocking him out.

Wolf, his remaining six guild mates, and everyone else were wide eyes at the fact that a seven year old send a 30 year old man flying back like it was nothing.

"He took out Roman with one punch!" One Howling Wolves member exclaimed. "He's a monster!" Another yelled. Wolf got up and yelled. "Who cares what he is! Just get him!"

The remaining six members jumped at Vergil, weapons out and ready while their target still had an emotionless look in his eyes. One tried to stab him with a dagger only for Vergil to sidestep him, grab his arm, and throw him at another member with enough force to knock both of them out. One had a battle axe and tried to slice him in half, but Vergil ducked under the axe and quickly kicked it out of his hands, sending it flying into the air before disabling him with a quick punch to the throat. Another ran up to him a broadsword and brought it down, however Vergil sidestepped again and kicked the man right out the door, breaking it in the process. The last two tried to double team him with their spears but Vergil caught the axe as it was falling and with deadly skill, cut both the spears mere centimeters where their hands holding it before kicking them out the door as well as they stared at their weapons in shock.

In less than 15 seconds, a mere seven year old Vergil took down six armed fully grown men with ease. He turned to Wolf who's right hand was pointing at him in a gun shape.

"One more step and I'll kill you where you stand!" He threatened Vergil who narrowed his eyes at him. "I doubt you'll be able to hit me before I get to you."

Wolf smirked. "Then I'll aim at someone slower," He now pointed his right hand at Sora who's eyes widen in horror and surprise. "I don't think she can dodge my bullets so unless you want her to have more holes in her than Swiss cheese, I suggest you hold up your hands in the air." Vergil did nothing for a few seconds before raising his hands up but once he did, he quickly summoned swords from out of nowhere and shot them at Wolf with lightening speed.

Wolf's eyes widen as the blades quickly crossed the distance between him and them and closed in eyes and heard several sounds of Swords impaling something. However he didn't feel any pain and slowly opened his eyes to see that the swords missed, purposely by Vergil, and simply impaled his clothes to the wall.

Vergil walked up to the man, jumped on a table to meet his eyes, and slowly said, "If you ever come into this town again or if I hear you bothering another town, I will find you and gut you like the fish you are. Am I clear?" Wolf nodded his head in pure fear, unable to look away from Vergil's piercing blue eyes before he dropped to the ground as the swords disappeared and crawled back out on all fours.

"And one more thing," Wolf looked at Vergil before getting hit with all of his other guild members who were unconscious inside the tavern. "Take your trash with you." Everyone looked at Vergil as he jumped down from the table, panting slightly.

_'Odd, fighting those weaklings shouldn't even tire me out by the slightly. It must have been because of that Dragon taking a portion of my power. But he did saw I can regain it in time.' _He was pulled out of his thoughts as a man placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Kid that was AMAZING! Are you a mage or something?" Vergil shook his head but the man lifted him onto his shoulders. "Lets party for those bastards finally getting what they deserved!" Everyone cheered in agreement as they began to dance around happily and Vergil, oddly enough, found himself enjoying it.

_'I guess this is why Dante likes parties so_ _much,_' He thoughts with a small smile._ 'Maybe it won't be so bad here.'_

**And done! I hope you enjoyed it and please leave reviews. Until next time, Mr. Hourglass Away! *Head gets caught in giant buzzard's beck and screams in pain as it flew off.***


	2. Chapter 2: Vergil the Exterminator

***Falls from the sky and lands on feet*S****o I want to thank all those who review the last chapter and I hope you enjoy the next one.**

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

_"Reading"_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Chapter Two: Vergil the Exterminator

_Date: Friday, days after Vergil ran out the Howling Wolves. Time: 7:45 am_

So far it has been several days since Vergil first came into the town of Hope and he had adapted well into a normal lifestyle. Although after the incident with Wolf and his guild, word had spread throughout the town like a forest fire, different stories saying how he defeated them without taking a single hit.

As he walked through town, he politely waved to people who greeted him along the way there and noticed some younger girls blush and turn away. _'Fangirls, there no place without them.' _He sighed mentally as he continue walking toward his intended location, the library. He walked through the doors and looked around, seeing a small, by his opinion, library with two floors.

"Ah, welcome young boy," He turned toward the desk to see an old man with a long white beard and forest green eyes smiling at him. "Its nice to see some new faces in here. Tell me what's your name?"

"Vergil." He responded politely, like his mother taught him. If he was going to walk down the good path then he should start with his manners. The old man's smile got bigger.

"Mine's Franco, would you like me to direct you to the children's section?" His eyes twitched in annoyance. "No I can find the books I require on my own." He said, still in a polite tone.

Franco nodded his head in acceptance. "Alright then just come back if you need me." Vergil walked to the 'G' section of the library and saw the book he needed... several feet high in the shelves. Vergil cursed his height mentally, jumped up, grabbed the book, and landed with catlike grace. The book itself was huge but light, again in his opinion, and labeled 'History of Guilds.' He found an empty table and turned to the first page.

_"Guilds have exist for centuries and since then they had provide mages with jobs and homes. Along with that, they bring a sense of security to the normal people letting them know that mages are nearby to help. Each Guild also bring people together who share similar beliefs and views and help them learn how to use there powers for the right cause. The Guild's hierarchy involve Guild Master, the leader and most powerful mage in a guild, Guild Ace, beside the guild master the strongest in the guild but vary for each guild. S-class Mages are powerful mages that took the S-class exams and are able to take S-class missions where a single mistake can cost them there lives and Mages for the common people in the guild."_

He turned to the next page and saw the heading about labeled 'Dark Guilds.' He raised an eyebrow in interest and continue on.

_"Dark Guilds are Guilds that are no longer(or never were) recognized by the Magic Council; therefore are treated like criminal organizations. There are several ways to become a Dark Guild by taking assassination missions requests, or other illegal missions requests. Not much is known about the hierarchy of Dark Guilds but that are similar in some ways to legal Guilds like having a Guild Master. Otherwise its unknown if Dark Guilds have the same name for, Aces or S-class Mages."_

The book had more but Vergil has read what he wanted, closed it shut and brought it back to it's original place. He then walk over to the 'M' section and found the book he wanted, luckily, in arm's reach, took it and went to the same table as before. The book was simply labeled 'Magic' and open it.

_"Magic has been around for centuries and all forms of Magic come from the original source, The One Magic. Nobody knows what exactly is The One Magic and many people have theorize it's existence in the world. Some say that its the first magic used by Mages, granting them magic beyond measure while other say that it came from a simple tree and all other magic are its roots. One thing for sure The One Magic is sort out by many but none have come close to achieving it's power._

Vergil was truly interested in this 'The One Magic' although he didn't want to walk down the same path as before but he stored away this info for future use. He turned to the next page, its heading 'Different Types of Magic.'

_"Magic comes in Caster Magic, Holder Magic, and Lost Magic. Caster Magic lets the user be able to use Magic without any form of external source and comes in many different type such as Air Magic, Wind Magic, Achieve, and Living Magic. Holder Magic, however, requires the use of an external source such as cards, staffs, swords, or wands. Some include Charm Magic, Edolas Magic, Guns Magic, and Perfume Magic. Finally Lost Magic has been obliterated from history due to there immense power and sheer gravity of their side effects. However users of this magic still exist, but are very rare to encounter and some of the types include"_

Vergil saw that the next page had been torn out from the book and narrowed his eyes. _'Seems like someone didn't want anyone to know more about Lost Magic." _He sighed and placed the book back in its original place before walking out, waving goodbye to Franco as he did. As he walked back to Sora's tavern/home, someone yelled his name.

"Vergil! There you are!" He turned to see the mayor, Jack Lucky, ironically he never won a bet in his life but people respected him since he always stood up to the Howling Wolves whenever he caught wind of them in the town and had receive a number of injuries whenever he did. He was a middle age man with graying hair and walked with a blue cane for his weak left leg and had an habit of wearing a suit no matter the weather.

"Mr. Lucky." He greeted politely as Jack laughed aloud. "Oh please no one calls me that just Jack will do. Anyways I need you for something, but lets discuss it at the tavern." Vergil nodded and followed the man back toward the tavern. When they did reached it, he open and let Jack go in first to see Sora sweeping the floor.

"Jack a bit early for poker night don't you think?" She said with an amused eyebrow at him as he walked to a table.

Jack laughed again. "Well don't feel so cocky I have a good feeling about tonight and I will win back all that money you took from me. But I have something else to discuss with Vergil and you," He motioned them to sit down which they did and began explaining. "You see the nearby sawmill been having with a rat problem and I need Vergil to get rid of them."

Vergil raised an eyebrow. "A rat problem? Surely an exterminator will be suffice enough." Jack scratched his chin.

"Well I did hire one and well..." He trailed off as Sora said, "Well?"

"He came back with several broken bones and a couple teeth missing." This time Sora raised an eyebrow in amazement at this. "Just how big are those rats?"

Jack put on a 'I don't know' face. "Eh maybe a good male adult size... maybe bigger." He whispered the last part as Sora's eyes were wide in disbelief. Vergil wasn't surprised after all he spent his last life fighting demons and devils of all kinds from the deepest pits of hell so human size rats wasn't any surprise.

Vergil sighed and stood up. "Very well I shall do it." Sora looked at him in absolute shock and disbelief. "EH!"

"Perfect! And I get to save some of the town's fund from hiring a guild to do it," Jack pulled out a folded map from his breast pocket and hand it to Vergil. "Directions are marked on that map and if you can, get rid of all of them. Normal size rats are already a problem but I don't need human size ones moving into town." Vergil nodded his head and went back up stairs to get Yamato before going out. The two adults wanted him in silence as he did before Jack let out a sigh.

"I feel sorry for them." Sora turned to him with a confuse expression. "Whose them?" He stood up and walked to the door but not before saying.

"The rats, I have a feeling its going to be a one side battle."

_With Vergil_

The sawmill was a little in the nearby forest beside a stream so he followed the directions on the map. Soon enough he saw the large building and that there were several holes in the building that looked like rat holes but human size. He went to the door and touched the knob but as soon as he did, it fell down inside.

_'Those rats did a number on this place.' _The place was completely trashed which was an understatement. The floor was torn up, walls had holes in them, tools all over the floor, not a single thing was intact. He felt his battle sense warn him of danger before ducking under a large tail. The tail belong to a human size rat that was baring its teeth at him.

Vergil caught the tail as it came back and spun the rat in a circle before letting it go, hitting two others that were climbing down from the second floor. He took a quick look at his surrounds and saw that dozens of large rats had appeared out of nowhere and were now looking at him, each one baring there teeth.

Two tried there luck but were killed with stabs from his summoned swords which he sent in intercept a group that leaped to attack him from above. Another one ran toward him, mouth wide open but it was quickly closed when he brought a fist down on it's skull, killing it instantly. He then kicked the dead rat at three more but one was fast enough to jump up before getting hit. However that little move was short lived when it was impaled to the ceiling by two summoned swords as he spun around to smack Yamato's scabbard another rat right between the eyes. He then jumped, using a rat's back that was trying to attack from behind as a spring board, and flipped through the air, taking Yamato out of his blade as he did and landed safely on a beam.

The rats looked up at him and squeaked in anger as one before climbing there way to him. Vergil showed no emotion as he slowly slid his blade back into his scabbard and once it was in fully, all the rats had fatal wounds on there bodies and dropped to the floor dead or dying.

Vergil looked at the rats then he wondered about one of his conditions for living a new life but he didn't feel any pain or nothing. _'I guess protecting people from a small army of human size rats counts as necessary.' _He jumped to the door and walked out, following the same path he came.

_30 minutes later_

Vergil walked through the doors to see Jack on the floor with a huge bump on his head and Sora standing over him with a broken broom. "Don't ask." She simply replied as he nodded. Along with being a bad gambler, Jack was also a pervert. Jack saw him and jumped to his feet in a second.

"That was fast! Did you kill as those rats like I asked?" Vergil nodded his answer as Jack flashed a big grin. "Great! But I'll need some volunteers to remove those bodies though." He cast Vergil a look but the young boy was already walking toward his room so he took it as a no. He then turned his attention to Sora who was reading today's newspaper.

"If you try to ask me, I will ban you from this tavern." Jack quickly shut his mouth. Sora ran the only tavern in town and he didn't want to be ban for the only place where he can get good drinks and have a good game.

_9:35 pm. Heaven's Tavern_

Almost everyone in the tavern watched in amusement as six people played Poker, the mayor, Sora, and Aqua being three of those six. Vergil, however, was cleaning one of the tables as they played.

Sora smirked at her hand and played it, revealing to be a royal flush making everyone else groan in disappointment. "How do you always win?" Aqua said, as Sora took the pile of jewels to her side.

Jack leaned back in his chair. "Cheating that's how. Hiding all of the bad cards in between her boobs." His chair fell from under him but no one cast him a second glance as it became a normal part of their games for Jack to say something perverted. Sora looked at Vergil who was cleaning some of the shot glasses.

"Hey Vergil why don't you take a break? No one really drinks on Poker Night." Everyone else joined in on telling him to take a break while he just sighed. "Very well."

Jack quickly gained a grin. "Say why don't we let Vergil play?" Everyone looked at him in surprise as said boy raised an eyebrow.

Sora had a thoughtful expression on his face. "I don't know, he's just a kid though."

"Come on Sora, look I'll even give him some of my jewels for him to start with." Sora eventually nodded her head as Vergil sat on a chair that someone brought.

Aqua was about to explain the rules of poker but he waved her off politely, stating that he already knew them. Everyone shrugged and began to play while Vergil fought back a smirk.

_An Hour Later_

Everyone watched in amazement as Vergil put the last of his winnings into a large bag. "I'm going to bed." He said and people swore that they could see a ghost of a smile on his face.

When he disappeared into the second floor, Sora slowly asked, "Did we all just lose in poker to a seven year old?"

Aqua nodded her head. "I can't believe how fast he cleaned us out."

Jack shivered. "I can't believe I was dumb enough to bet my clothes." It was true as the mayor was only in his bright pink boxers with red hearts but everyone was to shocked at the earlier events to even laugh.

**I hoped you enjoy this little battle chapter and the story will move forward in the next chapter. This chapter was just something to work on my battle writing and some humor.**

**Until next time, Mr. Hourglass AWAY! *Gets eaten by giant sand worm***


	3. Chapter 3: Knowledge is Power

***Sand rumbles before a giant dead sand worm flies out the sand and lands. Me following soon after* I hate worms. Okay I'll make this quick this chapter will move the story forward, the last one was just to practice my battle writing skills and a bit of a filler. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Chapter Three: Knowledge is Power.

_Three Years Later_

In the past three years Vergil been here had been rather nice, not that he'll admit that out loud. He's been slowly regaining that portion over time but it would take at least a few more years before he'll regain all of it. Also it was only two more years left until the incident falls on the dragon's friend, leaving this 'Wendy' alone in the world so once it was time, he would leave.

For some reason, leaving this town was having an odd effect on him like he didn't want to leave. He sighed mentally as he walked toward Jack's home for a mission, ever since he did his first mission other people started to hire him to do certain things move boxes, help with plants, kill more rats(normal size) the usual stuff. However Jack had called him for a important mission at least he hoped it was. The last 'important mission' was just to get him pictures of women in the local springs which he responded in a calm manner.

When Vergil opened the door to the mayor's work office, he was greeted to the sight of Jack behind his desk with a can of soda on it, which he then knew that this was serious since Jack hated soda and would only drink it at serious times.

"Good to see you Vergil, now please sit." Vergil sat in one of the two chairs in front of the desk while Jack pulled out a sheet of paper from inside his desk. "Okay I'll make this short, three months ago people have been vanishing within the forest nearby. At first I thought it was nothing to worry about until a carriage came back, full with supplies and the horses okay but just without the driver. People been thinking it was bandits doing it but I, personalty, searched the forest and couldn't find nothing that bandit could had been living within the forest."

"So what do you want me to do?"

Jack took a long drink of the can of soda and finished with a disgusted look. "Recently I found a cave within the mountain in the forest," He pointed outside his window to the nearby mountain. "Normally this wouldn't even bother me but I noticed that the walls were smooth, too smooth like they were made by hand. But as I went inside the cave, I felt something dark and evil coming from deeper inside the cave and I ran out as ran as I could. I want you to investigate the deeper parts of the caves and, if you could, locate and save the missing people. About 37 disappeared in all and here," He handle Vergil a small map of the mountain which had an X marked on one side. "I managed to remember where the cave was when I got home so just follow the map to its location."

Vergil nodded his head and went back out outside, slowly making his way to the forest and the mountain. _'This is odd, who would abduct people while leaving all the supplies alone?'_ He narrowed his eyes in realization. _'Of course someone who doesn't need it.'_

_An Hour Later_

Vergil had decided to walk to the cave to see if he could spot anything unusual within the forest but he found nothing except the usual wildlife. He found the cave Jack had mention and placed a hand on the wall. _'He was right, no way the walls could be this smooth.' _He walked deeper inside the cave and soon enough he felt the dark and evil presence coming off from deeper inside. _'This feeling, impossible.' _He gripped Yamato's handle a bit tighter as he walked deeper in. He then found something that shouldn't be inside a cave, a large metal door that was obviously locked.

Vergil narrowed his eyes and pulled out Yamato from its scabbard with viper like speed before slowly putting it back in. Once it was fully back in, the doors split in half down the middle and fell out, letting him see what was inside. It was a giant library with every shelf filled with books or scrolls that was organized according to letter. Vergil looked at the massive collection and walked over to one shelf, pulling out a random book that confirmed his thoughts.

_"The History of Demonic Magic." _Vergil turned to the first page of the book.

_"Demonic Magic, a very rare and powerful type of magic, was once used by all demons of the underworld to fight powerful mages. Mages, however, couldn't use this type of magic since it requires the user to have demon blood to be able to use thus giving demons an edge over them. But over time demons began relying on their own powers instead of demonic magic and soon disappeared from history. Although, despite it being unused for centuries, demons still possessive the ability to use it."_

Vergil closed the book and placed it back on the shelf, deep in thoughts as he did. _'I heard of Demonic Magic in father's library but not one book had an accurate description of it. Although what kind of demon would have a use for all these books?' _He walked deeper into the library and found another door, this one slightly opened and he slowly walked inside.

Within the room, which was two floors, where people, about 30 or so, were line up against the wall and all were sitting in large padded chairs, tied to them with green glowing rope. The room itself was lit up by a large glowing ball that left no shadows to hide in. Vergil walked up to one of them, which a male, and opened his left eye, seeing nothing but a dull light.

_'I don't remember a demon or devil ever keeping people alive this long. They usually kill and eat them once there captured but judging from the state of these people, they been here for months.' _All of them had long hair and clothes worn by time, then Vergil heard a woman's voice yell.

"WHOSE THE BASTARD THAT SLICE MY DOOR IN HALF!" Vergil quickly cut the ball of light, getting the effect he wanted as the light died as the room went into darkness. Vergil hide quickly in the darkness as he heard something... slithering closer to the room he was in. With his vision he was able to see clearly in the darkness and saw the door open and a tall figure slither into the room.

Soon another ball of light appeared in the room again and the figure was reveal to be a woman who was in her twenties with long blond hair and pink lipstick and was wearing a black blouse. However her lower body was a different story as it was a body of a snake with black skin and a pod at the end. Vergil leaped from his hiding place, Yamato out and ready only for him to be blocked by a red shield.

"A child," The snake woman said in disbelief before looking at him more intensely. "No your a half demon." Her eyes widen as Yamato was able to break through the shield with the second strike and ducked just in him to avoid getting slice in half.

"You're correct, I am a half demon." Vergil said, landing behind in a defense stance, keeping an eye on her and her tail. "Tell me then half demon why are you fighting your own kin?"

Vergil held Yamato in his left and its scabbard in his right. "Because I need to free these people."

The woman just smiled as if she didn't hear his statement. "How funny, a young half demon thinks he could kill me. Let me tell you something kid, I have a reputation of being the best demon mage in the underworld and so far no one, human, half demon, or mage, had even come close to killing me. Beside these people provided me with food."

"Food?" Vergil looked at one of the people tied up, no missing limbs, fingers or anything that could used as food.

She laughed. "Idiot, I am a Lamia. A demon of knowledge, I feed on other people's knowledge and I can tell," The pod on the end of the tail opened up to reveal a flower like appendage. "You have a lot of knowledge." The tail shot forward with viper like speed but hit only empty air as Vergil easily dodged it by jumping up onto the second floor.

"Your fast I'll give you that but let you dodge after this. Lock on!" A red cross hair appeared on Vergil's chest as the woman held out her right hand. "Now Black Fire!" A ball of black flames shot out after Vergil, causing him to dodged by rolling to the side but the ball changed direction, still following him.

Vergil narrowed his eyes and dodged again by jumping over it, making the fire ball do a complete 180 turn to follow him. _'I see this cross hair makes me a moving bulls eye and any attack will follow me until I'm hit.' _He was brought out of his thoughts when the woman yelled.

"Blood Snake!" A snake made of pure blood came out of her hand again blocking Vergil's path and opened it's mouth to eat him but Vergil simply sliced the head off. However the head soon reformed itself again and came after behind him side by side the ball of fire now. "No matter where you run, the spells of Tomoko will always follow!" Tomoko laughed as Vergil jumped down to the first floor and ran toward her, both spells following him.

Vergil quickly summoned several swords and shot them behind him, intercepting both spells and destroying both of them. Tomoko's hissed. "You can use spells as well? This should be interesting." She shot forward, both hands covered in a glowing purple light. Vergil blocked her hands with Yamato and its scabbard, causing her eyes to widen in surprise.

"Impossible! My poison can dissolved anything!" Vergil then tried to slice her hands with Yamato but she managed to pull back at the last second before shooting the flower appendage at him. Vergil ducked under the appendage and leaped into the air as it came back. Tomoko gave a dark smile. "Perfect! Hell's Tornado!" A black tornado appeared underneath and soon consumed Vergil whole. The sliver hair boy felt his body get cut from the razor winds and gripped Yamato tighter then spun around fast enough to dispel the wind with his own.

Tomoko's eyes narrowed as she took in Yamato's features. _'That blade, I've seen it somewhere.' _Vergil landed on the ground and was about to resume the battle when she held up one finger. "Wait one moment." She slithered out of the room, back into the library and after a few seconds, which the sounds of books hitting the ground filled, she came back with a book on hand and finger tracing a sentence. She read it silently as a small grin appeared on her face before changing into a full blown smile.

"Say boy," She looked up at him with a dark smile. "Let's make a deal. If you give me that sword, I'll left you go alive and well."

Vergil narrowed his eyes and tighten the grip he had on Yamato. "I'm sorry but if you want Yamato, you'll have to take if from my dead body."

Tomoko scowled. "So be it," She held both hands out in a circle and yelled. "Dark Void!" A mini black hole appeared in the middle and began to suck everything in its range. Vergil stabbed his blade into the ground and held on tightly but felt something moving behind him. His eyes widen slightly as he quickly summoned swords to stabbed several chairs into the wall, all missing the bound people.

_'At this rate someone will get killed,' _He shook his head. Why did he care if someone might get killed. He then summoned several swords, all aimed at Tomoko's head but the black hole easily change the course of the attacks and directed it into the darkness. _'Very well.'_

"If you want Yamato," Vergil yelled over the black hole. "Then catch!" He took out the blade from the ground and threw it at the lamia, sending it into a spiral motion toward her. Tomoko, despite her high IQ, made the fatal error of trying to catch it but with the strength of Vergil's throw combine with the wind from the black hole increasing its speed making it a very dangerous blur. Along with the fact the Yamato can cut through almost anything, she realized her little error a second too late.

A headless Tomoko fell to the ground, along side the book she dropped to use that spell. Vergil walked over her dead body and pulled Yamato out of the wall that it as stuck in all the way to the guard. Then he turned to the lamia's headless body and took his prize, a Devil Arm. The soul flew to his outstretch right hand and in a flash disappeared. In its place was a long black whip with a pod at the end.

He examine the weapon for a second before hitting the ground near the headless lamia, sending it up into the air. Then he smacked it in the right side, before turning around in a quick circle, catching the body again before it manage to hit a wall. Vergil then jumped up into the air, brought the whip up, and opened the pod, revealing the flower appendage. He shot the end at the body which caught it in mid air and violently crushed the torso.

He landed on his feet and dismissed the new Devil Arm in a flash, now looking at the fallen book Tomoko had. He picked it up and saw that the book was still on the same page.

_"Yamato, a legendary blade of the underworld. Not much is known about it powers but legends say that Yamato has the ability to cut through almost anything, even the fabric of space itself. Along with that, Yamato can open and close hellgates though it is unknown how it can use this ability. The last time any demon saw Yamato it was consumed by a purple vortex, taking along with it Rebellion one of the few things it's unable to cut."_

Vergil closed his book._ 'So Yamato and Rebellion came from this dimension. It would make sense, father never explained where did his weapons came from or who crafted them.' _He placed Yamato back into its scabbard but then noticed something, the dark feeling was still there.

_'So she wasn't the one causing this feeling but what is?' _He heard a groan and looked at one of the people tied to the chair. The chain was now gone and they were all slowly waking up. _'First things first, get these people out of here.' _

_An Hour Later In A Clearing_

The task itself was easy with his superhuman speed and strength, no the problem was finding an good excuse to telling them all. Luckily Vergil managed to think of one before everyone woke up.

"What happen?" A old man said, getting up and looking around which is the same could be said for everyone else. "You were all attacked by a rouge mage." They all looked up to see Vergil sitting on top of a large rock, Yamato in his lap.

"She captured you all to use for a ritual but luckily she didn't have enough to tribute yet when I found her so no one was killed."

A young woman looked at Vergil with interest. "Say your that Vergil kid. You've been helping out everyone in Hope."

Vergil nodded his head. "Can you all find your way back? I need to destroy the lair in case she has friends that might be able to use it." Everyone said yes and began to walk out of the forest while he headed back to the cave. Just like before the dark feeling was still there but now it was leading a clear trail.

_'That devil's own demonic presence was blocking this one from being sense clearly.' _He thought walking back into the library and following the trail. Soon he found himself right in front of a wall between a couple shelves. _'The trails goes into here.'_

Vergil looked around and noticed that there was a book that looked oddly out of place. _'I wonder.'_ He walked over to the book and pulled it out of place, revealing a hidden door to follow the trail. However when he went in, it was nothing more than an small empty room lit up by a single torch. _'The trail ends here but there nothing.'_

He looked at the torch. _'Unless.' _He went over to it and pulled it out, causing the door to close on him. Vergil, however, wasn't panicking he never did. He went to the closed door and used the torch to illuminate the surface to find a some indent on the surface, something that could be easily missed. He pressed it and the door opened up again, letting him walk out. However when it closed again, a hidden compartment opened up within it, revealing a medium size black book.

_'Smart, a hidden compartment within a secret door. The empty room was just to throw people off.' _He took the book in his hand and read the title that was in blood red, something that Vergil had no trouble figuring out that it was really blood.

_"Hell's Bible." _He chuckled. _'A bible for demons, ironic.'_ He turned to the first page.

_"An incomplete book of spells for the demon race. Incomplete because this book keeps track of all demons and every time a new spell is made by demons, this book will automatically catalog it into itself. However should a mage or human touch this book, it will defend itself and attack anyone that doesn't have demon blood in their veins."_

Vergil raised an eyebrow in interest. _'A book that can defend itself. Impressive.' _He turned to the next page which was an explaining of how demonic spells work.

_"All Demonic Spells fall under one type and are much more powerful than the spells mages use. The type they fall under is Sacrificial Spells which takes away something from the demon user to make it work. Most of the time it's just either their blood or demonic power but for the more powerful spells it requires living beings to use as a sacrifice."_

_'It seems that I won't be able to use the more powerful spells,' _Vergil thought before turning to the context page as his eyebrows rose in surprise. _'It seems that I have a lot of reading to do.'_

**Done! I hope you enjoyed that little battle and the name for Vergil's Devil Arm will be release soon. Leave a review and until next time, **

**Mr. Hourglass AWAY! *Giant scorpion bursts out of sand and I ride out into the distance on it.* **


End file.
